Secret Santas
by BeethovenRIP
Summary: A ONESHOT inspired by Series 27 Episode 14 based on the whole Secret Santa thing. Please read and review - thank you. xxx


Dixie had convinced herself that Jeff had got Tamzin for the secret santa, she was sure of it. He had been acting really odd and coy over it all day, normally he would have shared who he had been given with her straight away, but this time he hadn't. She had told him who she had been given, Jeff even helped her buy and wrap the present, so, the fact that he wasn't sharing who he got with her was starting to eat away a little. Dixie knew he liked Tamzin, however, wasn't sure just how far his feelings had gone towards her. She often thought about if Jeff was truly happy to stay married to her, or if he felt he was missing out. Either way, as long as what Jeff bought her for Christmas outdid whatever Tamzin got from him in the secret santa, she would be happy.

'Come on Dix, how long does it take?' Jeff yelled up the stairs, he was getting impatient at having to wait for Dixie to get ready, he wanted to go and he wanted to go now.

'Blimey, someone is keen to get to the do aren't they Jeffrey' Dixie replied as she walked out of her room heading down the stairs in her outfit for the evening.

'We are wasting valuable drinking time Dix.' Jeff called back fidgeting with his own jacket not really paying attention to Dixie as she continued down the stairs. She eventually came face to face with Jeff who stood there speechless with his mouth slightly open.

'What is it?' Dixie asked, 'Have I got something on my face? Jeff what is it?'

'Nothing, you look beautiful mate, you really do.' He replied moving towards her placing a kiss upon her cheek.

'Oh, thank you Mr Collier.' Dixie replied as she got her bag and jacket locking her arm into Jeff's as they left the house.

The ED party was always a good laugh, someone would always get drunk and say something they would regret, or, get off with someone they did not really want to, it was going to be a good night by all counts.

It was slow to get started as many of their colleagues were still on shift, so, would filter in later on. Jeff and Dixie were stood talking to Big Mac and Charlie as Noel wandered around handing out the secret santa presents. Dixie's attention was taken away from the conversation to look over to Tamzin who was stood at the opposite end of the bar opening her secret santa.

Dixie approached her with her drink in hand, 'That looks expensive, I thought you were only meant to spend a tenner?'

'Yeah, it's a fake though.' Tamzin replied as she smelt the perfume, Dixie took the chance to glance over to Jeff who was still in deep conversation.

'Smells alright though.' Tamzin said as she placed the open bottle under Dixie's nose for her to have a sniff, at which, she nodded in agreement. Tamzin placed the contents back into the box while Dixie continued to stare at Jeff. She couldn't quite work out why he had bought Tamzin perfume, nor could she work out how he felt about Tamzin. The three of them were getting along well although there was a part of Dixie that worried about losing Jeff and being the odd one out.

She was snapped back out of her thoughts as Noel placed a small box in front of Dixie, 'Here you go Dix, your secret santa.'

'Cheers Love.'

'Wow, now the size of that box says that someone spent more than a tenner on you Dix.' Tamzin said as she moved over to see what was inside.

Dixie slowly unwrapped the present wondering who bought it for her and what it could be. She turned the box over opening it gently revealing a necklace. However, it wasn't just any old necklace; it was a Chamillia Charm Necklace with four beaded charms already on it.

'Oh my God Dix, they are like hundreds of pounds.'

Dixie nodded as she held up the necklace in front of her studying it more closely wondering who could have got her that. Before she could speak, two hands came out of nowhere behind her taking the necklace from out of her own, she looked on as they undid the clasp at the back placing it around her neck letting it fall onto her chest. Dixie picked up the charms at the end and studied them more closely feeling someone behind her press a light kiss to her neck before whispering 'merry Christmas Mrs Collier' in her ear.

Dixie spun around as quickly as her 3 inch heels would allow coming face to face with Jeff who had a huge grin on his face.

'but… Jeff…..I thought…..Oh my God…..'

'Speechless are we Dix?'

'Jeff it's beautiful, I don't know what to say.'

'How about thank you?'

'Thank you Jeff, but, this was too expensive for a secret santa.'

'You are worth every penny and much more Dix.'

Dixie smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in closer glancing over at Tamzin who was beaming at the pair of them. Then, Dixie had an idea.

'Right Jeffrey, get our stuff together, I am going to give you your present now.'

'Aye, do what?' Jeff asked slightly confused as to why he was getting his present now.

'Just go, get our jackets and my bag so we can go home.' Dixie instructed more forcefully this time. Jeff looked between her and Tamzin trying to work out what was going on before he left to fetch their things.

Dixie finished her drink and placed the box in her hand.

'What have you got him them Dix?'

'Oh, never you mind, but he is going to love it.' Dixie replied giving Tamzin a knowing wink.

'Too much information methinks.' Tamzin said as the women began giggling.

This didn't go unnoticed from Jeff who was back over with Charlie, Noel and Big Mac.

'Going already Jeffrey?' Big Mac asked.

'Yeah, Dixie wants to give me my present now, although I am a little worried as to what I am going t be getting, her and Tamzin giggling is never a good thing'

'Oh really.' Noel answered with a smile.

Jeff quickly got their jackets and left to go back over to Dixie. The three men watched as he helped her into her jacket before Dixie took him by the hand and lead him out of the pub at an alarming rate.

'Looks like someone is getting lucky tonight chaps.' Noel said as he took another sip from his drink laughing at the disgusted looks he got from Charlie and Big Mac who really didn't want to think about it too much.

Outside the pub the cold December air hit Jeff as he struggled to keep up with his wife.

'Dixie, slow down, where is the fire?'

Dixie didn't respond to him, but if she was going to do it, it would be now or never. She was so touched by the present he had bought her that she wanted to show him just how much it and him meant to her. Something had changed in Dixie that day, it didn't scare her, it excited her, she was confident that Jeff would like what he was going to get. She turned the corner towards the side of the Ambulance station where they had parked the car pulling Jeff in closer towards her.

'Time for your Christmas present Mr Collier.'

_**A / N – What did Dixie get him? I will leave it for you to decide. **_


End file.
